Lucas: Alpha of the Mortuus Silva Pack
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Lucas, the young Alpha of the Mortuus Silva pack, is facing problems. Aside from his job with his friends, he's trying to keep his home safe from the other "infecteds" that live in the forest as well. T for blood, language, and graphic fights.


I just wanted to show everyone that Lucas has a heart... even if it's not really beating anymore. But this just shows what he does outside the show. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas walked out of the studio. Destiny had them work into the night. Phillip was at his side. Lucas Junior was hanging off the young Hunter's back. Phillip was almost like Junior's teacher outside the pack and it's territory.

"Come on Junior," Lucas said. They were near the hidden woods that the Mortuus Silva Pack, or the Dead Forest Pack, called home. The small pup jumped off the Hunter and ran over to his father. "I'll see you tomorrow, Phillip."

"Yeah," Phillip said. "Hopefully Dest won't make us stay so long."

"I know right?" Lucas said. "See ya."

"Later," Phillip said, heading to the abandoned factory he lived in.

"Daddy," Junior looked up at his father. "Why does Miss Destiny make us stay so long?"

"Because sometimes," Lucas tried to think of a reason. "We have long shows to record."

"Oh," Junior said. "Does Mommy get mad sometimes?"

"Not always," The older Cerberus said. "Just when I come home with you sleeping."

"Or tired?" The pup asked.

"Yep," Lucas said. The two came up to the clearing that was their home. There were some large cave like structures, left behind by bears and wolves. The smell of rotting flesh was present. Lucas breathed a sigh. It smelled wonderful to him. There were other pups, and Junior ran right up to them. Lucas shook his head, walking over to his mate.

"Hello love," Flower greeted him.

"Hey," Lucas said, nuzzling. "Where there any troubles?"

"Not many," She said. "There was a little trouble hunting."

"Why so?"

"The Colmillos."

"Ah," Lucas said. "I'll go talk to them before they decide to attack _us_."

With that, Lucas walked away from his camp. He knew where Destiny's new "pets" were living. They had caused trouble for Lucas in the past on stage, but now, attacking his pack's food supply. He was going to settle things, one way or another. The leader of the Colmillos, a female named Aurora, was quietly caring for her young ones. There were three, and Lucas assumed that they were either asleep or feeding.

"Lucas," Aurora said.

"Aurora," Lucas greeted her.

"Qué te trae a mi casa?" The infected she-wolf asked, speaking in her native language.

"Why have your Colmillos been attacking our prey?" Lucas asked.

"Qué?" Aurora said with shock. Colmillos weren't known for their acting skills. "Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto, Lucas?"

"I'm not sure," The Cerberus said. "But my mate told me that Colmillos interfered with hunting."

"Lucas, les puedo asegurar," She said. "Yo respeto a nuestros limites y nuestras tierras, y nunca enviaría a mis Colmillos para cazar su presa."

"Okay," Lucas said. "But if it happens again, you'll be in trouble."

"Entiendo," Aurora said. She nuzzled one of her pups. "Y si no cumplo con nuestra "promesa", puede hacer que mi único hijo."

"Deal," Lucas said. He turned around, heading back to his home.

When he returned, Junior playfully attacked him.

"What did their Leader say?" He asked the older Cerberus.

"She said that it won't happen again," The older said. "But if it does, she will give us her only son."

"So I'll have a baby brother?" Junior asked.

"Somewhat," Lucas said. "I'll probably give to a nursing mother, if there are any."

"So we'll have their powers on our side!" Junior excitedly said.

"Remember divided loyalties," Flower said, walking towards her family. "That pup would feel loyal to both his birth pack and his adopted pack. And his loyalty to his birth mother would also possibly cause him to see her from time to time every chance he could get."

"Some times you know way to much," Lucas said. Flower pushed him, knocking off some of his fur. Junior playfully pawed at it, picking it up and carrying it to the second largest cave which served as their nursery. He placed it on the bed of a new mother, getting close to her wolfing. She thanked the young Alpha and sent him off back to his parents.

"I still worry though," Flower admitted while Junior strayed away from his parents at their den to play with a female pup, whom was the only surviving daughter of their Beta, Acid.

"Why, Flow?" Lucas asked.

"What if the Adjules decide to steal our prey, or try to harm us directly?" She asked, worry and fear in her clouded white eyes. "What then?"

"I'll strike a deal with him, too," Lucas said. He was referring to the Adjule leader, Moordenaar, which meant "killer". 'A well suited name,' Lucas thought to himself. 'He's the most bloodthirsty beast I've ever met, even worse than Phillip on a rage.'

"You know he doesn't accept deals so easily," Flower said.

"If he doesn't make a deal with us," Lucas said. "We'll make an alliance with the Collmillos."

"You're right," Flower said, calming down a small bit. "The Plagas infected wolves are very trustworthy."

"Some of them," Lucas reminded her.

"Mmm," Flower hummed in the back of her throat. "Junior!"

The young T-Virus infected pup heard his name called, and ran over to his parents. His mother nuzzled him softly. Lucas watched his mate play carefully with his son. He knew why, too. Lucas Junior was the only surviving pup from his and his mate's first, and so far, only litter. Neither of them wanted to lose the young pup, so they cared for him carefully. Flower pushed Junior to the moss-fur-and-rotting-flesh bed they shared. Lucas followed after them, cuddling up to them.

'I need to give a pup to Aurora,' Lucas thought. It would be fair to exchange a Cerberus pup for a Collmillo pup. And he'd also have to give one to Moordenaar as well, if that would be the deal they made, as with him and the Collmillo leader. 'Please, don't let that happen!' Lucas thought.

A rustling in the bushes at the far end of the large clearing brought Lucas out of his warm bed and out into the cool night air. He walked over to the bushes, and stared into the eyes of another infected creature.

"What the Hell are you doing here!"

* * *

Yippie it's done! I's kinda styled after the Warriors books, and is kinda based off them. Not entirly, clearly. But things like camps and big packs that are like the Clans, and rivalries, and the leader term. But they all call themselves somthing different. Aurora's pack calls her "Encouraging Mother", Lucas's pack calls him "Alpha", and Moordenaar's pack calls him "Ruthless Ruler" and "Great One".

Bonus! If anyone can get what Aurora is saying PM me and you get a Collmillo, Cerberus, AND Adjule puppy! All yours!


End file.
